


嬛嬛传6-9

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	嬛嬛传6-9

十一月初六，脱去平日里偏爱的淡雅衣裳，吴亦嬛一身水蓝色长袍闪着流光，袍子上绣着金色的百鸟朝凤，少了几分谪仙之姿，却又多了些许华贵艳容。他面带喜色的随着商祺来到御花园，一众嫔妃纷纷跟在后面。

“呦瞧那天上的不是一条龙？”乐涟故作惊讶的叫了一声，吴亦嬛抬头望去，只见一条金色的龙尾从头顶飞过，“皇上，这是您送给臣妾的吗？”

商祺揉揉他的脸笑道，“爱妃喜欢龙，朕送予你便是。”

吴亦嬛笑的眉眼弯弯，复又抬起头，喃喃着“龙会飞了，真好。”

宫宴上，一众嫔妃纷纷庆贺着他的生辰，一杯并一杯的酒下去，吴亦嬛摇摇晃晃的摆了摆手正要推拒，

“来，妹妹敬你一杯，嬛妃姐姐可不要驳了我的诚心。”乐涟举着酒壶笑盈盈的走过来，吴亦嬛脚下一偏，眼看着要倒在地上的身子落进了一个怀抱，“好了好了，莫再灌他了。”商祺笑着打横抱起他，“朕来送爱妃回宫就寝。”

乐涟攥着酒杯的手指指尖发白，随即想起什么又暗自笑了笑，“看你还有几天快活。”

“我没醉皇上，你…放我下来。”商祺低头看看怀里醉猫儿的模样，“那爱妃可说说，朕今日都送了些什么？”

“嗯？~” 吴亦嬛慢慢转过头，面无表情的看着他。只这一眼，就勾的商祺一口气差点上不来，迷离水润的双眸，那微微扬起似乎在疑惑什么的柔软鼻音，仿佛瞬间心里被千百支柔软的羽毛拂过，心痒难耐，一股热气从下身直冒上来，呼吸也跟着重了几分。如此不动声色一本正经的摸样，却比刻意的引诱还要致命。

商祺坐在床榻上，忍不住伸出手，轻轻摩挲着那精致的锁骨。吴亦嬛身子微微一动，舒服的哼哼两声，拽着商祺的衣服，在他手上蹭了蹭，微微眯起眼睛，唇角微扬，软糯糯的呢喃道“皇上，那年雨夜…你对我真好……”

商祺只依稀听间雨夜真好几个字，只当他是醉了在说胡话也未细究，又收紧了些胳膊，低头嗅了嗅“酒味儿都盖不住爱妃身上这股子奶香味，朕看龙玥日日吃的欢喜，今天便也来尝尝这奶水是有多甜。”

“唔…”迷迷糊糊间只觉得胸前被谁在用力吸吮着，吴亦嬛舒服的扬起脖颈又往前挺了挺胸脯，“好涨…唔…甜的……”  
\-------  
“皇上，今儿个要宴请使臣，时候不早了您该起了。”王海在门外小心侍候着。

商祺应了声转身给吴亦嬛掖了掖被角，打开门吩咐道“等嬛嬛起了再服侍着他过去便可。

“喳。”王海不免惊讶的回头多看了两眼那碎玉轩的牌匾后快步跟了上去。

酒过一巡，吴亦嬛行过礼后缓缓入席。

“这位莫不是大名鼎鼎的嬛妃娘娘？早有耳闻中原出了位神仙美人果不其然啊，哈哈皇上真是好福气。”

“大人过奖了，臣妾也不过凡人之姿罢了。”说罢笑着举起酒杯回敬使臣。

在商祺与使臣交谈时，吴亦嬛忍不住揉了揉太阳穴，

“小主可是不舒服？”小琦在一旁担忧道。

“不知怎的今日这酒喝的我头疼燥热，许是昨晚贪杯太多了。”吴亦嬛皱着眉头，又抬眼看了看那边小声道“扶我起来去醒醒酒吧。”

看着走过去的身影，乐涟朝另一边使了个眼色。

“小琦姐姐！”远处跑来一个眼生的丫鬟，呼哧呼哧的喘了几口气，“玉妃娘娘那边有要事找你过去呢。”

小琦把吴亦嬛扶到凉亭中，不放心的嘱咐了几句跟着那丫鬟走了。

吴亦嬛只觉全身乏力，不一会儿刚才那丫鬟又跑过来，“秉嬛妃娘娘，小琦姐姐那边暂时走不开，她顾念着您身子单薄托我送来件披风，让奴婢为您穿上吧。”

吴亦嬛无力的点点头，冬月的天气确是有些冷了。

待那丫鬟走后，他拢了拢披风，倚靠在亭柱上，突然被一双手从背后环住，惊得他猛地站起，又头晕眼花的倒在那人身上。

“唔赵大人您这是干什么？！”吴亦嬛费力挣脱着赵赁，“还请赵大人快放手，这让皇上知道了可是要…啊！”

赵赁掐了一把吴亦嬛的腰肢，搂住瞬间瘫软的美人儿，“娘娘不说我不说，嘿嘿这有谁能知道，我打第一眼瞧见你就想着哪天能这样快活一番，今日可算是让我得着了！”

赵赁猥琐的笑了几声，一双油腻腻的大手在吴亦嬛身上来来回回揉搓着。

吴亦嬛又气又急，偏的浑身使不出半点力气，红着眼睛正想往柱子上撞开他，突然暴怒的一声传来，“你们在做什么？！”

赵赁马上把吴亦嬛摆成主动倚靠在他身上的姿势，颤颤巍巍的求饶道，“皇上饶命啊！是…是嬛妃娘娘勾引微臣行…行云雨之事……”

“呀！这不是嬛嫔姐姐吗？！皇上昨日方才给你大操大办了寿宴，你怎么能如此狠心啊！”乐涟似是不忍直视的用手帕捂住了眼睛。

“咚”的一声肩膀磕在柱子上，吴亦嬛清醒了几分用力推开赵赁跪在地上，“不是的皇上！臣妾没有……”

“啪”一个清脆的巴掌甩在脸上，“狐狸精！竟敢当着皇上的面儿在这里水性杨花胡搅蛮缠，还有什么脸面狡辩？！”

吴亦嬛愣了愣，抬起头，泪水划过嘴角的血迹，“皇上…你不信我？……”

“谁让你穿这件披风的？！”商祺指着吴亦嬛怒道，“说你八分似纯恒便真当自己是皇后了？居然还行这苟且龌龊之事！”

商祺厌恶的撇过头，吴亦嬛苦笑了两声跌坐在地上。

快步赶来的小琦一把扑过来心疼的抱住吴亦嬛，又想起什么跪到皇上面前摇着头，“皇上！我家小主您知道的！他不是那样的人！刚才是玉妃说他有事找奴婢……“

“住嘴！”乐涟怒道，“贱婢居然敢信口雌黄栽赃他人！那你且说那丫鬟姓甚名谁？”

“小荷！是小荷让奴婢……”

“哼本宫待了那么久，还从未听说过玉妃那里有什么叫小荷的，玉妃你可知啊？”

玉妃咬着唇摇摇头。

“不是的皇上您……”

“好了！”商祺烦躁的一喝，“来人，把吴亦嬛和赵赁关入大牢听候发落！”

7.

吴亦嬛呆坐在破旧潮冷的地牢中，看着破窗外灰蒙蒙的天色，那日生辰的种种还历历在目，他已是搞不清究竟谁才是活在梦中的那一个。

“圣旨到！吴亦嬛接旨！”

吴亦嬛急忙起身，拢了拢凌乱的发丝别在耳后跪到牢门前，

“……即日起发配甘露寺带发修行，钦此。”王海暗自叹了口气，合上卷轴恭敬的退到一边，商祺走过来抬起吴亦嬛的下巴，“念在是初犯，朕不杀你。龙玥会交给静妃抚养，她没有这样一个母妃，你不配！”  
（赵赁被乐涟杀人灭口了，弃子）

最后一丝期待也落空，腊月的雪再冷，也冷不过被刀割着的心，昔日的爱意皆化作一滴滴无声的眼泪，飘散在寒风中。  
\------  
见过住持后，吴亦嬛转身刚要走向自己的屋子，便听的一人嘲讽道，“这不正是打宫里来的那位娘娘吗，好大的架子啊，见了我也不知道行礼。”

“亦嬛不知这位师父在此，如有冒昧还请……”

一个竹板打到肩膀上，吴亦嬛疼的倒吸了一口凉气，他抬起头看着那人得意的笑容，“师父何故至此？”

“何故？呵，住持不在的时候，整座寺庙都要听我克伽的号令，既是宫里来的，那想必对规矩自是都了如指掌，今日你就把这整座寺庙都给我打扫了，做不完不许回屋！”克伽吩咐了旁边两个小僧后又拍拍身上的衣服，“呸真是晦气，还什么仙人之姿不过也就是个在宫里的被甩出来罢了。”

“你少说大话了！”小琦气的想要上前，被吴亦嬛摇着头拦下，他拿起角落里沾满灰尘的扫帚扫了起来，小琦忍着泪叹了一声也拿起另一把扫帚。

天气越来越冷，吴亦嬛低头咳嗽了几声，生了冻疮的双手拿着块抹布擦拭着桌案，抬头看了看外面的积雪，心里担忧着龙玥在宫里过的好不好。

熟悉的竹板落下，吴亦嬛红了眼睛，想继续做活儿抹布就被克伽抢过来扔到了远处高高的一根树枝桠上，“去捡回来！”

吴亦嬛走到树下，抬头看了看，试了几次才费力的爬上树干，刚要够到上面一根树枝，脚下一空便栽倒下去，却被一人稳稳的接住。

商濡刚翻上墙看到这一幕吓得立刻飞过来抱住吴亦嬛，他焦急的打量着眼前消瘦的人，“嬛…皇嫂你没事吧？”

“没事，亦嬛多谢王爷。”

“哎呦这不是六王爷吗？您今儿个怎的过来了？”

商濡皱眉道，“克伽师父，嬛娘娘怎么说也是从宫里来的人，你这样苛待他怕是说不过去吧。”

“瞧您说的”，克伽心虚的拢了拢袖口，“我这也是为着娘娘想，才过了些清苦日子，不然传到皇上那边也不好做啊您说是不是？”

商濡从怀里掏出一袋钱，塞到克伽手里，“以后不要这样了，就当本王给甘露寺供了香火。”

“好说好说。”克伽两眼放光的掂了掂沉甸甸的钱袋，收进怀里对吴亦嬛笑道，“那今日娘娘就做到这里吧。”

吴亦嬛想拿回钱袋，被商濡快步拉着走出去，“王爷，你怎么能……？”

商濡打断他，有些生气，“你看看你，都瘦成什么样子了？！”说着又从怀里掏出几包药，“这是于墨序托我带过来的，昨日刚回京城就听说了你的事，去找皇兄求情无果，才只好今日过来看看。”

吴亦嬛摇摇头，“王爷你的好意亦嬛心领了，莫要再去找皇上，我不想连累你，快回去吧。”

“可是…”

“药我就收下了，替我多谢于太医，还有…帮我照顾好龙玥……”吴亦嬛哽咽几声，转身跑走了。

徒留商濡一人站在原地，心疼的不知所措。

转日，吴亦嬛又被克伽派到山上采买，冰天雪地中，单薄的身影摇摇欲坠，小琦脱下自己的外袍披在他身上，“主子这样不行，雪太大了咱们歇会儿吧！”

吴亦嬛微微点头，刚要迈步就体力不支晕倒在雪地里，双颊通红额头滚烫，全身颤抖不停分明是高烧的症状。

“小主！小主！”小琦哭着把吴亦嬛往一处避风的小山坡下移动，但无奈她一人力薄，眼看着雪越下越大，这时几道马蹄声传来。

“快上马与我回府！”商濡一把抱起吴亦嬛，小琦擦着眼泪跟着一起上了马护着他。

8.

待两日后悠悠转醒，看了看守在床边的人，商濡眼下乌青一片，正握着他的手小憩着。吴亦嬛顿觉心里一股暖流滑过，他侧头打量着屋子里的摆设，突然一把折扇映入眼帘。

“嬛嬛你醒了？！”商濡察觉到动静坐起来握住他的手，“可还难受？我给你倒杯水。”

润了润喉咙，吴亦嬛气息不稳的指着那把折扇，“那折扇…可是王爷之物？”

商濡瞧了眼点点头，疑惑的看着他，“只早些时候借过皇兄两次。”

“那王爷三年前，可是去过南粤一处书屋，又正巧赶上雨夜？！”

吴亦嬛急切的轻拽着商濡衣袖，见商濡再次点头，猛地扶着床沿咳嗽了起来。

商濡拍拍他的背，又喂给他一碗润喉的药后，取过那把折扇，“嬛嬛你…认得它？”

吴亦嬛颤抖着接过扇子，那年雨夜竟是…竟是…果然一步错、步步错……

他摇着头泪流满面，商濡猛的回想起什么，取出柜子里的一把雨伞，“当年是你借予我？…”

见吴亦嬛点头，他心疼又激动的把人抱在怀里吻了吻额头，“嬛嬛，余生由我来陪伴，你可愿？”

感受着温暖的怀抱，吴亦嬛终是点头应了下来。

几日后凌云峰禅房内，吴亦嬛忽闻窗子那边有些动静，他起身疑惑的推开来，便瞧见商濡横叼着一枝花挑了挑眉。

“你做什么啊？快进来！”吴亦嬛耳尖红红的嗔怪了两声，商濡翻身进来，用花枝挑开他的僧衣衣襟，“在下夜观天象，良辰美景天时地利，只缺一美人相伴，不知可否有幸得此殊荣？”

“原以为你是个正人君子，没成想竟也做着这般采花贼似的勾当。”吴亦嬛害羞的拍掉商祺环在腰上的手，“既然公子如此诚心，我便应允了你，岂不才可保住我这名声。”

小琦偷笑两声关上了门移步到外室。

商濡闻言不再犹豫，迅速褪下彼此内衫，欺身吻上吴亦嬛的唇瓣，双手轻轻抚摸着他身上几处敏感的地方，惹得吴亦嬛一阵娇喘。而后顺着锁骨一路亲吻下去，动作轻柔，似乎怕稍一用力就会把眼前人捏碎一般。  
　　  
“唔嗯……”被舌尖碰过的地方传来明显的战栗感，吴亦嬛忍不住呻吟出声，眼神略带些迷离地看向商濡，唇角微微扬起。  
　　  
冰凉的触感由身下私处传来，吴亦嬛轻叫出声，体内的高温很快就将那凝冻成膏状的润滑物融化，湿热的液体顺着商濡的手指从后穴中流出，带出一丝异样的感觉。吴亦嬛忍不住扭动了几下身体，商濡的手指随之晃动着，触碰到内壁，令他下意识的又一收缩，嘴里发出意味不明的嘤咛“嗯…啊……”  
　　  
商濡微微转动手指在吴亦嬛体内进出着，听得他不住发出的朦胧呻吟，顿时觉得口干舌燥，加快着手上速度，缓缓送入了第二根手指，开始新一轮的扩张。  
　　  
“唔…嗯嗯…哈…嗯啊…”体内不停传来内壁被手指刮过的奇异快感，许久未经情事的他有些受不住，呼吸渐渐粗重起来。这是他产龙玥后第一次欢爱，没想到身体却比以往更要敏感数倍，只两根手指竟已让他全身都颤抖起来，偶尔被商濡碰到的那些像乳首这样尤为敏感的地方，带出的快感让他呼吸都为之一窒。  
　　  
尽管吴亦嬛此时已完全陷入情欲之中，娇羞的动情模样更是让商濡下身一阵阵发紧。但他仍然把持住自己稳步进行着前戏，抽出的手指再次送入，这回不仅加了一根，更加带了些滋润的药膏。

因他生产时下身有过撕伤，所以商濡动作起来格外小心，来来回回反复好几次，直到吴亦嬛整个人化成一汪春水，用含媚带笑的眼神看着他，微微张着嫣红的唇瓣，“给……我，唔嗯……”

商濡这才停下手抽出，接着又抹了些药膏在自己滚烫的阴茎上，随意撸动几下，抵在湿软开阖着的穴口边缘，小心翼翼的一点点挺入。  
　　  
因他前戏做的充足，几乎是一下就顺利的全部没入。下身突然的充实感让吴亦嬛浑身颤抖，穴口也不由自主收的更紧，内壁紧紧包覆着商濡的分身，两人嘴里都不禁发出一声闷哼。  
　　  
“唔……”吴亦嬛深深呼了一口气，努力放松自己，让下身再次打开，同时抬起没什么力气的双手勾住商濡，“我没事的…你动……嗯啊……”还未说完，身下商濡已经缓慢而有力的抽动起来，深深顶入又抽出，之后再一次大力挺入。  
　　  
“嗯啊…唔…嗯嗯……”快感不停袭来，吴亦嬛被冲击的有些散乱，嘴里无意识的发出些诱人的呻吟，随着动作的加快，两人交合的地方也传出“啪啪啪”的声音，让整个房间都充满了淫靡。  
　　  
商濡微微抬起吴亦嬛的臀瓣，让彼此融合地更为紧密，在一波又一波快感的冲击下，吴亦嬛终是忍耐不住，白浊的精华喷薄而出。商濡身下动作未停，伸出手指勾起他身上溅到的白色浊液，在吴亦嬛的注视下，笑着张口含下。  
　　  
吴亦嬛张开的嘴里只能发出半截呻吟，看着商濡充满少年气息的英俊脸庞，做着这样色情的事情，心里荡漾着一丝说不出的满足感，眼中尽是甜蜜的笑意。  
　　  
商濡低下头再次吻住吴亦嬛，唇舌纠缠间，将那丝属于他身体最深处的味道传回口中，然后舔了舔唇角上的残余，在他耳边不断吹着热气，“好香啊…嫂嫂可真美……”  
　　  
吴亦嬛羞恼着满目含春的瞪了他一眼，他不禁又想起第一次见商濡时的情景，思绪刚刚飘离几分，体内猛地一个撞击让酥麻感瞬间又传遍全身，随着商濡越发快速的抽插，吴亦嬛的精神再次被猛烈的快感淹没，“啊啊啊…嗯啊……唔嗯……”  
　　  
商濡又一次用力挺进分身，将散发浓郁气味的滚烫液体全数射在里面，随后拉过吴亦嬛紧紧的抱在怀里。  
　　  
吴亦嬛喘着气靠在他胸膛上，略带娇羞地蹭了蹭商濡的胸口。

“嬛嬛。”商濡低声说着，双手紧了紧怀抱。  
　　  
“嗯。”吴亦嬛也有些疲累，如今的体力确实不够再来一次，剩下的只好以后慢慢再补了。

商濡顿了顿开口道，“嬛嬛，我••我要随军出征了，短则两个月，长则…你要照顾好自己，我吩咐了阿玖照应着这边。”

吴亦嬛不舍得吻了吻他的脸颊，轻声道“皇命难违，别担心我，你也要照顾好自己，我等你回来。”  
\------  
近些日子总是食欲不佳，吴亦嬛突然想起什么，摸了摸自己的脉象，这还是他当初在宫里和于墨序学来的，得知腹中有孕后喜上眉梢，这是他和阿濡的孩子，来之不易他不能再一次失去。

沉思片刻后，他叫来小琦，又仔细问了问当年在宫里那一天的情形，来回琢磨了一番心中有了思量，随即下定了决心般问“皇帝可是十五会来这边？”

小琦迟疑着点点头，“主子你该不会是想……”

吴亦嬛叹息一声温柔的抚摸着小腹，“阿濡现在生死不明，仅靠我一人之力又怎能在这寺庙中护他周全，何况有些欠债，总该是要讨回来的。”说罢，他摘下一条项链交给小琦，“你到时把它偷偷丢在皇帝面前，剩下的我自己来便可。”  
\------  
玉辇中，静妃和玉妃端坐两侧，静妃放下帘子笑道，“皇上，今日龙玥又得太傅夸赞了。”

商祺轻笑，“那丫头随她母妃，聪明伶俐的很。”

静妃微叹，“也不知亦嬛妹妹这些年来过的如何啊……”

商祺沉声下了轿，走到寺庙前，脚下似踩到什么，弯腰拾起一瞧不禁愣住，这几年他又何尝不是在日夜想着那人。

正自顾回忆着，久违的声音从身后传来，“皇上……”

商祺猛的回过身，朝思暮想的人就站在几尺以外的地方，满目柔情的看着他。

“皇上……”吴亦嬛忍了忍眸中欲落不落的泪水，“皇上手里拿的可是那玉坠子，能否还给嫔妾…留个最后的念想……”

“嬛嬛…朕、朕当年……”，商祺快步走上前小心的把他揽在怀中，突兀的肩骨硌的他心疼，“你可还愿再与我回宫？”

吴亦嬛摇摇头推了推商祺的肩膀，“嫔妾不配……不配做皇上的妃子。”

商祺急忙擦拭掉吴亦嬛脸上的泪水，“都是朕的不是，来，咱们到里面好好聊一聊可好？”

本就余情未了的商祺忍不住要了吴亦嬛两次，他满足的抽出自己的阴茎，把人抱在怀里亲了亲发顶，“睡吧嬛嬛，以后都不会再有苦日子过了。”

却听半梦半醒的吴亦嬛小声嘟囔着什么，商祺侧耳贴近“皇上，对不起…对不起……”

低低的声音，梦呓般不断循环哭念着。

商祺微微一愣，认真看着怀中不安的人，眉心皱起，眼中满含怜惜，双手温柔的抚摸着他的脸颊又抱紧了些，下巴轻轻抵着他的额头，低声叹息，“该说对不起的，是朕啊。”

禅房中原本的一点暧昧余韵顿时被打散，只余下温馨和柔情。

吴亦嬛在暗中眸色冷淡着勾了勾唇角。

9.

乐涟得知吴亦嬛再次有孕并要重回宫中的消息后，情知无法阻拦，气的大骂废物把玉妃打了个半死。想了想又特意怂恿皇帝大兴土木迎接吴亦嬛回宫，引得众臣非议内外反对。

为使吴亦嬛顺利回宫，商祺为他改姓克瑞斯氏，封为嘻妃，并称其为四子商历的生母。 

吴亦嬛回宫后就似转了性子般，竟弃了旧时的清雅装束，成日里铺花着锦，彩袖辉煌，通身气派极艳极盛，后宫三千无人可及，皇上更是被他精心描画的容色哄得失了魂，恩赏金银流水似的往永寿宫送，便是上贡来的外邦贺物也都不顾礼制地尽着他挑。嘻贵妃一时风头无量，极尽荣宠，四皇子商历依附之余更是孝顺讨好于他，他便也以生母之份格外疼爱养子，彼此各取所需。

玉妃多次刻意讨好，吴亦嬛也不动声色一一应对着。

诞下龙子后半月，吴亦嬛正逗哄着孩子，突得皇帝传唤，他疾步前往景仁宫。大殿之上，乐涟的宫女见春指认他与于墨序私通，并让其昔日家中婢女玢儿及甘露寺克伽出面举证。玉妃暗中派人通知小琦速请甘露寺其他师父来为吴亦嬛解围。

“皇上，微臣虽与贵妃娘娘从小一同长大，但从未有半点逾矩私情！微臣以项上人头担保娘娘的清白！”于墨序满脸焦急道。

“嘻贵妃到——”

“皇上，臣妾……”

商祺摇摇头，手里把玩着一串玉珠，冲克伽一指，“你来说。”

“回皇上，小僧有一夜失眠起身，就听到贵妃娘娘屋子里有动静，好像还有男人的喘息声。可娘娘身份何等金贵，这半夜三更的小僧也不好夺门而入，但所说之事句句属实还望皇上明察！”

商祺默不作声，又看向玢儿，玢儿嗫嚅着开口道“奴婢在…在收拾娘娘行李时发现了几个装药的囊袋，仔细一瞧，正是于太医的贴身物件。”

说着将药袋双手呈上，商祺看了看袋子面无表情，乐涟笑了笑，“皇上您莫急，姐姐曾受过一次这样的冤屈可不好再重蹈覆辙~既是如此臣妾倒是有一法子，将小皇子抱来与于太医滴血验亲不就可验明真相了？”

“确实可行。来人，把小皇子抱来。”

见春分别取下于墨序和小皇子的指血，正要滴在水盆中，王海眼尖的瞧见她手指上的异样，忙出声制止，“等一下！”他用针扎了自己的手指，又把于墨序的指血滴落在水中，二者竟奇迹般的融合在一起，王海笑道“这岂不是笑话，老奴几岁就入了宫，这一把老骨头怎能做了于太医的儿子嘛。”

“哈哈哈”商祺笑了几声伸出手，“嬛嬛，来。”

眼见滴血验亲无果，乐涟心中有鬼，只得把罪名都推到见春身上，以充当自己的挡箭牌。

商祺冷眼看了看乐涟，命他交出协理六宫的大权，并禁足于宫内。

吴亦嬛擦拭了几下眼角的湿润起身上前，冰凉的指尖被紧握在商祺手中，“嬛嬛受惊了，剩下的你看着处理吧。”

待商祺走后，吴亦嬛坐在上座，不疾不徐道“玢儿自小入府也跟了我不少年吧，本宫就念着这情分留个全尸，家里没了你应该也可过活你说是吧？”

“至于克伽师父嘛”吴亦嬛语调一转，手掌托着漂亮的下颚笑不见底，“狗仗人势，造谣成性，多次羞辱于本宫，那就罚你，杖 毙 好 了。”

“看你这次还怎么吹！”小琦得意的轻哼着。

克伽气的直发抖，他指着小琦和吴亦嬛“我要去府衙告你们！告你们没有王法！”

“快拉下去！破皮嗓子吵得本宫头疼。”

\------

回宫的路上，正巧碰见静妃带着龙玥出来玩，吴亦嬛看见那明眸皓齿的粉嫩团子，心中酸涩不已，哽咽着上前，“龙玥……”

龙玥害怕的往后躲了躲，吴亦嬛看着与他如此陌生的女儿，心如刀绞，静妃尴尬的笑了两声，“妹妹勿怪，龙玥还小有些怕生罢了。来，龙玥，这是…嬛娘娘，快点行个礼。”  
龙玥微微一拜，乖乖糯糯着“参见嬛娘娘。”

吴亦嬛忍着泪摸摸龙玥漂亮的发髻，“乖龙玥，真是个懂事的好孩子。”说罢又想起什么，掏出一个做工精细的香囊蹲下身递给她，“这是我送给你的礼物，喜不喜欢？”  
龙玥抬头看了看静妃，静妃温婉一笑接过香囊，“妹妹有心了。”

吴亦嬛摇摇头，“这些年终归是我亏欠龙玥良多，日后就…多多拜托姐姐了。”

龙玥拿着那香囊嗅了嗅，是她最喜欢的花香，随即喜笑颜开道“多谢嬛娘娘。”

“妹妹有空，便随时过来走动走动罢。”

吴亦嬛感激的点点头。  
\------  
永寿宫中，

“父亲，那乐妃家中贪赃枉法草菅人命的罪名想必您也是听说了，之前父亲被贬，又如何不是她暗中指使，所以……”

“娘娘但说无妨。”吴父捋了捋胡须。

“您暂且与其他几位言官互通着，待证据确凿，我再与皇上略说一二，此次定要杀她个片甲不留。”

几日后，一封匿名举报信送到商祺手中，他打开信件，看过后啪的一声拍在桌案上，“好大的胆子！刘烎！”

一名暗卫现身跪地，“请皇上吩咐。”

商祺低声耳语了几句，暗卫领命正要退步，又被叫住，“还有，留意一下嘻贵妃。”


End file.
